The Armor of Mars
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: When Tai becomes power-hungry from a peice of armor, Can Kari and her friends save the world? Digimon/fatal fury crossover AU & OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

(disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Fatal Fury from which this story's plot is taken, if I did, Sorato wouldn't exist, and Sulia wouldn't have died at the end of the movie. Thank you) (AN: It's pretty AU and OOC (alternate universe and out-of-character) but you'll get it)  
  
  
  
"Bye TK," Kari laughed as she hung up the phone. "Kari! Do you mind? I'm working!" Tai yelled from his room. "Sorry!" Kari yelled back, shutting the door. "I wonder what's gotten into him." She murmured.  
  
Tai had come back from a field trip a few days ago with a strange armband. Ever since then, he stayed in his room, on his computer. He didn't tell anyone what he had done that day, and had pretty much stopped eating, except for the sandwiches that their mother brought into him. Kari was getting worried about him.  
  
Life was normal for a few days until one night when Tai went out. This wouldn't have been so unusual except for the fact that he didn't come back. The next day, Matt, Sora, and Izzy turned up missing too. Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken started to investigate.  
  
Kari went into Tai's room to see what he had been looking at all those days before. She gasped when she read what he had been writing. She ran out and read it out loud to the rest of the group.  
  
"I, Tai Kamiya, have discovered a secret about my family. Many centuries ago, my ancestor, Morinka, helped Alexander the Great take over a vast amount of land. When Alexander suddenly took ill and died, his five main generals blamed Morinka. They set a trap for him and burned him to death.  
  
Miraculously, the armor he had been wearing emerged without a scratch. It is said that the armor took a life of its own, and became the God of War, Mars. Thus it was called the Armor of Mars. They separated the armor into six pieces and encased each one in stone. Then they buried them in six different locations throughout the area that once belonged to Alexander.  
  
It is said that if a direct descendant of Morinka finds the armor and wears it, he will become a god. A few days ago, I found the first piece of armor, an armband. I was drawn to it, and when I discovered its origin, I knew it was destiny. I am a direct descendant, and I plan to find this armor, and become the most powerful man in the world! My two best friends, Matt and Izzy, along with my girlfriend, Sora, will be aiding me in my quest.  
  
If only I could find the ring Grandfather gave Kari. It is the key to finding the rest of the armor. A hidden area is in the cave by the seashore and that ring is what I need to get into it. I was thinking of getting Kari to help me, but the light in her is too strong. She would never consent to this. I suppose I will just have to find another way to get in. I can feel my power growing with just one piece of armor. I cannot wait until it is complete."  
  
Kari stared around the room, tears in her eyes. "That's what it was, " she whispered. "As soon as he came back from the field trip, I could feel him becoming stronger. I guess our brother-sister relationship is really strong. And if I can feel him, can he feel me?"  
  
Kari blinked a few times then shook her head. "We have to get to the armor before he does. We have to protect the world. Just one piece of armor has made him power-hungry, so if we allow him to complete it, he will lose all sense of himself and the world…" She bit her bottom lip. "Will be destroyed." She held up the ring. "And this is how we will do it."  
  
Yolei sighed. "But Alexander the Great's empire was so vast. He was over in Europe. How are we supposed to get around?" Kari's eyes darted around in their sockets until she slowly smiled. "My savings bonds. I have over $50,000 in them." TK shook his head. "No, you need those for college. If you spend them now…" "Oh, please. I'm getting a scholarship and plus, there won't even be a college if we allow Tai to destroy the world! And Yolei, you have to have family who can help us out." Yolei shrugged then nodded.  
  
Kari put her hand in the middle of the circle. "Are we gonna do it?" The rest of them looked around. They really had no choice. They all put their hands in the circle. TK looked around at them. "Let's do it!"  
  
(that's it for chapter 1, if anyone knows where I can buy the fatal fury movie around Houston, or if someone can send me a complete, and I mean really detailed summary, I'd appreciate it… thanks! Please R&R) 


	2. The Discovery

(Disclaimer: I still own nothing…stupid people getting my idea first…hmph.)  
  
The group ran to the coast as fast as they could. They found a cave and entered it, cautiously. As Ken lit the lantern, TK looked around in amazement. The ceiling was so high. How could that be possible with road right overhead of them? He looked over to Kari, then to the ceiling above her. Small pebbles were starting to fall. Suddenly it registered in his head. "Kari!" He ran over and knocked her out of the way, just as hundreds of small boulders fell in the spot where Kari had just been standing.  
  
Kari blinked for a few seconds then sat up. "Um…thanks, TK." She looked over him for a second and noticed his left arm was bleeding. "Oh, TK, your arm." He turned his head and looked at it. "It's just a scratch." Kari put her hand over the cut, and quickly pulled it away when a pink light emitted from her hands. The cut had mysteriously been healed. Kari stared at her hands. "I… I don't know what happened."  
  
Suddenly, Davis emerged from behind the rocks. "See," he said. "Not even a rockslide can get rid of Takeru Takaishi." TK smiled and stood up, then helped Kari up. They kept walking until they came to a small stone column with the indention of a ring on it. Kari exhaled and put the ring in the slot. The stone wall in front of them rose up to show an entire new place.  
  
"Look at these drawings." Ken said, pointing to the wall. Paintings of fighters in battle adorned it. Davis stared at it. "The attacks shown here seem to represent the Mafrino and Goulaton arts." Everyone stared at Davis. "What?" he asked defensively. "I have a lot of free time." A giant map of the world lay on one wall. Five colored dots were positioned in certain places around the map, one of them on Japan. Ken stared at the map. "Kari, this could be the places where the pieces of the armor are. But I thought you said there were six pieces. I only see five dots."  
  
An evil chuckle came from behind them. "That's because the location of the sixth piece is very well hidden. I honestly have no clue where to find it." They all turned around to see Tai, wearing dark clothes and a golden armband. Sora was standing next to him, wearing a red bikini top and red shorts. She had a sly smile on her face. Tai was holding her around the waist. "I do thank you, little sister, for giving me the location of the other 4 pieces of armor. I knew you'd go into my room and read the note. It was only a matter of time before you, Little Miss Hero, would come to save the day. Matt and Izzy have already been dispatched to Egypt, and Sora and I will be heading to Saudi Arabia. Bye for now, puny weaklings."  
  
Cody's eyes had been filled with anger and he lunged toward Tai. Tai held his hand out and lifted Cody up in an orange light. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I would have made you suffer longer." Cody's eyes opened in terror as Tai flung him against the wall of the cave. Cody's limp body slowly peeled off the wall and fell to the ground, impaling itself on a stalagmite. Kari's eyes filled up with tears as a pool of blood formed below the lifeless body. Tai chuckled malevolently as he and Sora flew off in a burst of red and orange light.  
  
Kari kneeled on the ground, crying. "Tai…how could you do this? How could you kill someone?" TK kneeled beside her. "Kari, that's not Tai. It's Tai's body, but we all know Tai would never do something like that." Kari wiped her eyes and stood up. "You're right. Come on, guys. We gotta get moving if we're going to save the world!" Yolei bit her bottom lip. "What about…" she pointed in the direction of Cody's dead body. Kari swallowed. "We'll bring it out into the open cave area, then we'll call the authorities… I don't think I could handle it." They started walking out of the area, Ken carrying Cody's body. The stone wall behind them closed as Kari pulled her ring out of the column. Ken laid Cody's body on the floor and they walked out.  
  
After a quick call to the authorities, they all sat in a restaurant trying to figure out what to do. "Mimi's in Egypt." Yolei said. "Maybe we could get her to try and stop Izzy. He always did have that crush on her." TK nodded and added, "And Joe's in Saudi Arabia. Hopefully Tai's still human enough to listen to his elders." Davis looked at him. "Joe's only like a year older than Tai." TK sighed. "I know, but I got to have something to make me think positively." So then it was decided. Yolei called Mimi, and Mimi then called Joe. They sat in that restaurant and planned some more. 


	3. Egyptian Mimi

(Disclaimer: must I do this every time? It depresses me. I own nothing except...well, I own nothing)  
  
  
  
Egypt- "Okay, Joe, remember, the fate of the world depends on us protecting this armor." "No, I'm not trying to make you nervous." "Whatever, bye, Joe." Mimi hung up the phone and looked around. "Now where could that armor be?"  
  
Suddenly a flash of blue and purple streaked across the sky and landed behind a building nearby. "I suppose that would be a good place to start," She murmured and ran off in the direction that the colors landed. She finally arrived at the site and came to a large temple. She warily walked up the stairs to the temple. She saw Izzy and Matt looking around for something.  
  
"Izzy!" she called out. His head shot around. "Mimi?" He started walking towards her, his arms extended. "Mimi, what are you doing here?" She too held out her arms and they embraced in a hug. "Well, I'm in Egypt for my Queen of the Nile photo shoot. It's for the new Egyptian-based hair care line. I came here to the temple because I wanted to find out about that blue and purple streak that was in the sky. Why are you here?"  
  
Izzy hesitated. "We're here on business," Matt interrupted. "Ooh!" Mimi cooed. "What sort of business?" Izzy blushed trying to figure out what to say to her. Matt was obviously getting irritated. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Izzy stammered. "Er…we're working for a building company and we're here to check out the Egyptian Architecture."  
  
Mimi remembered what Yolei had told her. "The world is relying on us." She swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "Sounds like fun! Can I watch?" Izzy shook his head. "Well, it's sort of a got to be focused thing. If you were here, I don't think I'd focus too much." Mimi giggled. "Well, then do you want to come back my hotel, and we can talk have a drink or two?" Izzy nodded. "That'd be gre-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Matt shouted. "Izzy, we have to get to work. You know what the boss says. Get there, do the job, and come back!" He turned to Mimi. "As for you, you're just slowing our job. I'm sorry to have to do this but-" He held out his hand and a blue light came out of his palm, throwing Mimi back off the steps. She landed on the ground with a sickening crack.  
  
Izzy stared in horror. "Why'd you do that?!" He asked, almost yelling at Matt. Matt shrugged. "She was ruining our work, and plus when this thing is all over you can spend all the time you want with her. Right now, we have a job to do." Izzy sighed and began his search. An hour later, they had found the second piece of armor, a breastplate. They held it and took off in another flash of blue and purple light. 


End file.
